


Непостижимая аудиоэротика

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Voice Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Перевод серии Ineffable Audioerotica (автор FancyTrinkets).Азирафаэль любит чтение, и это круто - но прогресс не стоит на месте. Что будет,  если прислать ангелу аудиокнигу с откровенной космооперой? А потом еще одну,  и еще одну?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 66
Collections: Ineffable Audioerotica





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Angel Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489930) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 



Глава 1. Строчка про ангела

Первую книгу Азирафель нашел совершенно случайно. Какой-то посетитель забрел к нему в магазин и спросил, нет ли у него в наличии дисков или кассет с аудиокнигами. Боже мой, нет, в его магазине их отродясь не водилось! Азирафель и слово-то такое услышал впервые в своей бессмертной жизни.

\- Что значит нет? - как-то слишком разочарованно спросил покупатель и даже сердито сверкнул глазами, как будто разозлился или обиделся.

Азирафель поспешно сотворил маленькое чудо, чтобы поскорее выпроводить его вон. Тратить запас чудес на неразумных и грубых посетителей было жалко до слез, но Небеса давно смотрели на ангела и его книжный сквозь пальцы, поэтому он частенько нарушал запрет, и иногда все же тратил одно-два чуда на сглаживание недопонимания. Покупатели на глазах становились приятнее, а атмосфера – дружелюбнее.

Вечером ангел раздумывал над словами разочарованного клиента, неожиданном замечании об отсутствующих аудиокнигах - и признал, что какая-то толика правды в его словах все же была. В самом деле, почему бы не ознакомиться с новым людским изобретением и не поискать? И, наверное, даже стоит заказать парочку. Когда звуковые копии будут стоять на стеллажах в подарочных коробочках, то оградят его от пристального внимания к редким оригиналам, и, возможно, спасут несколько уникальных книг от покупки. Ну, и потом… Это все равно книги, только несколько другого рода. Возможно, на них и правда будет любопытно взглянуть. Он мог бы, к примеру, поискать отзывы в Интернете и посмотреть, какие из его любимых классиков начитаны первоклассными актерами с солидным опытом работы в театре.

Несколько часов спустя Азирафель безнадежно блуждал в Интернете, чувствуя себя не много, ни мало льюис-кэрроловской Алисой в Стране Чудес, которая стремительно летит вниз по кроличьей норе. Он растерянно глядел на экран, машинально щелкая по ссылкам, открывая и закрывая бесчисленные всплывающие окна, переключая аудиофрагменты книг ужасного качества, о которых никогда раньше не слышал.

Он устал вздохнул и потер глаза, мягко снимая напряжение и давая им отдохнуть - пожалуй, идея поискать аудиокниги для магазина не отличалась благоразумием. Ангел взглянул на экран компьютера, чтобы закрыть последнее оставшееся окно и покончить с этим раз и навсегда… и тут его взгляд зацепился за яркую обложку.

Строго сказать, даже не за нее – а за имя актера озвучки. Она была записана неким Зи Джеем Энтони.

Азирафель, не раздумывая, кликнул мышкой, и книга улетела в корзину.

Еще один клик.

Оплатить.

Хотя, можно было просто оставить ее в корзине, или нажать на красный крестик в правом верхнем уголке экрана.

Никакой это не Кроули, сказал сам себе ангел. Книгу пришлют через несколько дней, и ее прочтет какой-нибудь совершенно нормальный, обычный человек, который озвучивает аудиокниги, а ему за это платят. Совершенно нет причин думать, что его давний знакомый, профессиональный соперник и отчаянный любитель человеческих технологий строит новые козни и попутно совмещает приятное с полезным, читая книжки в микрофон. Однако, чтобы успокоить проснувшуюся совесть, Азирафель про себя решил, что теперь просто обязан дождаться заказа и прослушать кассету до конца, - и, если выяснится что-нибудь подозрительное, обязательно написать отчет Наверх.

Ангел всегда старался подходить ответственно к своей работе.

Обоснование хорошее. Пожалуй, как раз такое, в которое не стыдно было бы поверить. Наверное, он и поверил – так, самую капельку. По правде говоря, последнее время Азирафель встречался с Кроули не так часто, как ему бы хотелось, и он скучал по своему другу. Их Соглашение работало, но они все равно оставались на разных сторонах, поэтому мысль о том, что он услышит голос Кроули, рассказывающий ему историю под названием "Марсианские приключения: час опасности", наполнила Азирафаэля волнением – и чем-то еще, чем-то таким, что он изо всех сил старался скрыть.

Какое, все-таки, у этой книги нелепое название. Боже мой.

Когда через несколько дней прибыла посылка с кассетой, он аккуратно разорвал обертку и закатил глаза. На иллюстрации были изображены два довольно рослых молодых человека, стоящих на бугристой поверхности астероида, а позади них плескалась темнота космоса, просвеченная искорками звезд и туманностей. Они лихо стреляли друг в друга из массивных бластеров, и Азирафель начал подозревать, что уровень написанного вряд ли будет отвечать стандартам высокой литературы.

Он отложил кассету в сторону, оставив знакомство с ней на потом - возможно, на вечер, когда придет нужное настроение, чтобы не чувствовать себя слишком глупо при белом свете дня.

Когда на город опустилась ночь, ангел налил себе вина, сходил в заднюю часть магазина и поискал там старый кассетный плеер. С триумфом выудив его из коробки, на которой красовалась надпись: "Потерянные и найденные вещи", Азирафель с комфортом устроился в любимом кресле. Батарейки в плеере давно не работали - они заржавели и покрылись белесым слоем окиси, которая хлопьями осыпалась на брюки, пока он внимательно осматривал батарейный отсек. Но в руках ангела плеер мог заработать даже тогда, когда батареек не было вовсе - поэтому он просто вставил в него кассету и включил пуск.

\- Ну, что ж… Добро пожаловать на прослушивание книги «Марсианские приключения: час опасности». Автор - Ричард "Дик" Лонгли, опубликована в 1968 году. Прочитал и озвучил ваш покорный слуга, Зи Джей Энтони.

Ошибки быть просто не могло. Это совершенно точно был Кроули, это был его голос.

Азирафель съежился в кресле и закрыл лицо руками. К собственному изумлению и смущению теперь примешивалось глупое, возмутительное и иррациональное чувство стыда, обжигающее щеки.

\- Ну, что ж, тогда начнем. Книга сама себя не расскажет.

Азирафель никак не ожидал, что будет забавно. Он сомневался, что жанр книги – комедия, но когда Кроули начал читать ее, добавляя от себя тонкие нюансы и ловко вворачивая сардонические замечания в адрес широкой публики, слушать его становилось увлекательно и весело.

Главным героем рассказа был Роджер, законопослушный космический старатель, пытавшийся разбогатеть на добыче ценных астероидов.

\- Роджер любил три вещи: хороший завтрак, свой лазерный бластер и закон... - Кроули сделал паузу, и Азирафель тут же представил себе озадаченный излом брови и лукавую улыбку, когда он поспешно исправил текст собственным комментарием: - На самом деле, Роджеру нравились четыре вещи, но о четвертой мы поговорим с вами позже.

За Роджером охотился космический наемник Зарк, нанятый местным картелем, чтобы захватывать земли и ресурсы для усиления своего влияния на марсианскую общественность.

\- Зарк был хитер, обаятелен и умен. У него были ловкие пальцы, которыми он вытворял самые разные вещи! Например, он отлично управлялся… с бластером!

За этой фразой последовал тонкий смешок рассказчика, и Азирафель просиял.

История началась с пролога и политической драмы, очень похожей на земную - только вместо Земли в книге был Марс, а вместо автомобилей – космические корабли, которые все время друг за другом носились. Но политическая арка как-то сама собой отошла на второй план, когда автор книги высадил Роджера и Зарка в старом заброшенном подземелье, полном ловушек, головоломок и древних пыточных устройств марсианских аборигенов.

Следующий поворот сюжета, в сочетании с беглым комментарием Зи Джея Энтони, оставил Азирафеля в полной уверенности, что дальше все будет гораздо менее невинно – и гораздо более горячо.

\- Они уже несколько часов сидели в ловушке, и еды у них совсем не осталось, потому что Зарк только что втайне съел последнюю сосиску и два яйца, не по-товарищески оставив беднягу-Роджера совсем без съестного, но… - тут Кроули откашлялся и снова обратился к публике: - Честно говоря, скоро находчивый Роджер придумает, как позавтракать чем-то очень неприличным, поэтому, положа руку на сердце, скажите честно – вы точно хотите услышать, что будет дальше?

\- О Боже! - сказал Азирафель, наконец, прозревая. Не было тут никаких страшных дьявольских козней, - просто милая выходка Кроули, безобидная космическая приключенческая порнушка про двух геев. Самым достойным ангельским поступком было бы перестать слушать и прямо сейчас же убрать плеер обратно в коробку. Но Азирафель так истосковался по голосу Кроули, что просто не мог заставить себя протянуть руку и нажать кнопку «Стоп». Этот голос был таким знакомым и родным, он ободрял, поддразнивал и заставлял ждать новых слов и развития сюжета…

\- Ита-а-ак? Вы все остались? Продолжаем!.. Когда Роджер увидел, что еды больше нет, ярость накатила на него темной волной и свернулась внутри тугим клубком, он пульсировал и распалял…

Между героями вспыхнула драка, оба покатились по полу подземелья вне себя от ярости. Их ожесточенная борьба довольно скоро перешла во что-то совсем другое, и сцена драки завершилась — как и предупреждал бесстрашный рассказчик – откровенной сценой, когда Роджер содрал с бедер Зарка узкие штаны и упал горячим ртом на его пульсирующий член, полностью обездвижив соперника.

Азирафель покорно выслушал все это. И совершенно смешался и потерял голову от внезапного осознания, что безвкусные антилитературные фразочки, вроде "облизал его член", "глубоко всосал его и заглотил", возбудили и его тоже.

Следующая глава практически целиком состояла из сексуальных сцен, каждая из которых была горячее предыдущей – и, наконец, ангел не выдержал. Прихватив с собой плеер, он на негнущихся ногах поднялся наверх в спальню, упал на постель, разом счудесил с себя старомодные брюки и белье, и начал размеренно и ритмично ласкать себя под аккомпанемент глубокого голоса Кроули:

\- Зарк вонзил свой член в Роджера до самых яиц, так глубоко, как только мог. Роджер вскрикнул от накрывшего его удовольствия, ведь в жизни ему нравились четыре вещи: плотный завтрак, лазерный бластер, закон и хорошая качественная ебля...

Грязная низкопробная история про геев-космонавтов состояла из сплошных порнушных штампов - Кроули, добросовестно читающий ее, даже не подозревал, что не она больше всего заводила Азирафеля. Ангел, кусая губы, нетерпеливо ждал отступлений от текста, которыми изобиловала запись, где Кроули говорил непосредственно со слушателем, - очень знакомо, дружелюбно и немного насмешливо:

\- Ну, как раз то, что надо, правда? — парочка космонавтов глупо трахается в подземелье, как кролики... Там еще около тридцати семи страниц этой чепухи, так что поехали дальше, да?..

Это было божественно, это было ужасно. Азирафель представлял, как нелепо он должен выглядеть со стороны – растрепанный, полуобнаженный, разметавшийся на постели, до звезд перед глазами вбивающийся в собственный кулак под голос Кроули в наушниках. Напряжение нарастало, сознание туманилось, щеки пылали, любимый недосягаемый голос звучал до боли близко, низ живота сладко и болезненно ныл.

\- Моя очередь, - сказал Зарк. – Хочу, чтобы ты засадил мне. Чтобы трахнул меня как следует и покрепче. Сейчас же.

Темп и интенсивность повествования нарастали, слова Кроули звучали все быстрее и резче, Азирафель зажмурился и тяжко дышал.

\- О да, Кроули, - прошептал он. Он представил себе все так ярко, как будто это происходило взаправду, прямо сейчас и только с ним: Кроули обращается к нему; Кроули здесь, под ним, в его объятиях, губы Кроули ищут его рот, ладонь Кроули уверенно ложится на его член, приближая его все ближе и ближе к неизбежному ослепительному завершению...

\- Да, - подтвердил Кроули на записи, - все так и будет. - Он был в образе Зарка, но его голос прозвучал как-то странно, словно он на мгновение забылся. Казалось, он слишком далеко зашел в своем отыгрыше, невольно страдая так же, как страдал бы Зарк. - Да, любовь моя, да. Я так сильно хочу тебя, и я возьму тебя прямо сейчас, прямо здесь... мой ангел…

\- Блядь, - простонал Азирафель, запрокидывая голову и обильно выплескиваясь себе на живот. – Блядь.

Тишина оглушила его. Замолчал даже плеер.

\- Увлекся, личная отсебятина, - добавил Кроули через мгновение, и его голос, нарушивший молчание, прозвучал как-то виновато. – Понятия не имею, откуда я это взял. Никакого ангела в книге нет, это точно... это как-то само собой проскользнуло туда. По Фрейду. Знаете, уважаемые слушатели, это на самом деле неважно, давайте продолжим. Кажется, мы скоро доберемся до их побега из подземелья, а в перспективе нас ждет меньше траха и больше звездных войн. Это очень весело…

\- О, - с невыразимым сожалением сказал Азирафель. - О, Кроули, мой бедный…

Он быстрым чудом убрал липкие лужицы с живота и дослушал запись до конца. Затем спрятал коробочку с кассетой на самую высокую полку книжного шкафа в спальне, предусмотрительно завалив тайник старыми кассетами и прочим хламом, чтобы Кроули никогда не увидел и не догадался.

Одеваясь и приводя себя в подарок, он решил потом поискать другие аудиозаписи Зи Джея Энтони – самоудовлетворение под прекрасный голос Кроули должно было стать еще одной его непростительной слабостью, подобно изысканной кухне и алкоголю. Азирафель изучил себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть твердо уверенным - он, определенно, собирался заняться этим снова.

☆

(Неделю назад)

Интернет-гипермаркет Кроули был его новой разработкой, в нем продавались всевозможные товары для самых разных социальных групп. Вот только была небольшая загвоздка – его владелец, работающий под псевдонимом HonestSeller666, не имел никаких реальных продуктов на складе и, конечно же, никогда никому ничего не отправлял.

Цель была не в том, чтобы грубо облапошить смертных, разводя их на деньги - это было бы слишком очевидно, совсем не стильно и не очень-то интересно. Нет, настоящий смысл заключался в выявлении воинственно-склочных клиентов, которые бы тратили свое личное время на жалобы в разные инстанции и войну с автоматизированными ботами магазина. Яростное раздражение и отвратительное настроение от неудачных покупок бумерангом прилетали по родным, близким, друзьям, коллегам, знакомым и всем остальным, с кем общались незадачливые покупатели. В общем, все шло лучше некуда до тех пор, пока однажды поздно вечером некий мистер А. З. Фелл не сделал заказ №8037.

Кроули обалдело уставился на экран ноутбука.

\- Ангел! - спросил он вслух, - Что, скажи на милость, ты вытворяешь?!

Все было ясно, как день – ангел заказывал себе аудиокнигу с порнографией, которой пока что даже не существовало.

Не существовало в мире людей. Но, если в голову Кроули приходила какая-нибудь занимательная идея, то он готов был воплощать ее в реальность с поистине нечеловеческим энтузиазмом.

Печатная версия книги для взрослых (той самой, в мягкой обложке с космонавтами на астероиде) сохранилась - Кроули недавно видел ее где-то в своей квартире. Давным-давно, в шестидесятых, он выудил ее из распродажной коробки ненужных книг возле секс-шопа и книжного магазина для взрослых, который работал в Сохо по соседству с магазином Азирафеля. Кажется, ему понравилась картинка… Он тогда принес ее домой, прочел и рассмеялся… а потом загрустил и попытался развеять свое упадническое настроение подходящим способом из книги, весь вечер думая о своем недостижимом ангеле и теребя в кулаке каменный член.

Поэтому Кроули остервенело рыскал по квартире в поисках книги, микрофона и наушников, чтобы лично начитать эту книгу и отослать заказ своему лучшему другу, в которого был тайно — а, может, явно — влюблен.

Он понимал, что это очень сомнительная идея, но все же не мог отказать себе в маленькой слабости довести все до конца - Азирафель захотел себе такую аудиокнигу, а Кроули просто обожал дарить ему подарки.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Голая правда

Кроули записал вторую аудиокнигу, потому что опыт аудиозаписи оказался в какой-то степени терапевтическим. Ему срочно нужно было отвлечься на что-то новое: он просто места себе не находил от беспокойства, как только начинал думать о своей первой маленькой шалости.

Он даже не был уверен, прослушал ли Азирафель первую книгу. Что, если он покупал аудиокниги наугад, тыкая пальцем в небо? Может быть, он решил разнообразить ассортимент книжного и теперь будет пытаться продавать их людям в надежде, что они оставят в покое его первоздания? Кроули предполагал, что это не так уж сильно отклоняется от истины.

Чтобы не накручивать себя ещё больше, Кроули решил переключиться на новую цель, и бросил на ее достижение все внутренние резервы. Это был самый эффективный способ, чтобы справиться с паникой и неуверенностью. Нужно было выяснить, знает ли Азирафель о его фальшивом интернет-магазине, не очень умных никнеймах и любовных чувствах, в которых он нечаянно признался, рассказывая о космических подвигах Роджера и Зарка.

Чтобы осуществить новый замысел, первым делом нужно было найти нужную книгу для записи. У Кроули были особые требования к сюжету и персонажам, и это бесконечно осложняло поиск чего-то подходящего в Интернете. Он не видел необходимости читать все подряд и собирался подобрать подходящую книгу с первой попытки.

Кроули был во многом хорош — и он об этом знал! — но целенаправленный поиск произведений современной художественной литературы не входил в число его талантов. В любую другую неделю он бы гордился этим фактом, но сейчас ему требовалась помощь особого рода, о которой он совсем не мог просить Азирафеля. Теперь оставался только один выход: обратиться за помощью к людям.

Поскольку посещение чужого книжного магазина, который не принадлежал Азирафелю, смахивало на предательство, Кроули выбрал библиотеку и не прогадал.

Вежливый библиотекарь внимательно выслушал запрос по поводу нужной книги и даже задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, делая пометки, чтобы лучше понять, что Кроули имел в виду под "хэппи-эндом романа, где все сложно", "между двумя людьми мужского пола" и "чувственными описаниями секса и всего, что с ним связано."

Сопоставив полученные ответы на заданные вопросы, библиотекарь некоторое время раздумывал, потом извинился и ненадолго оставил Кроули одного.

\- Подождите здесь минутку, пожалуйста, - сказал он. – Пойду проконсультируюсь с коллегой.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Кроули решил развлечься - он силой мысли собрал все библиотечные ручки и карандаши, и материализовал их в распределителях бумажных полотенец в туалетах.

Вскоре вернулся библиотекарь, и по его улыбке Кроули понял, что у него уже наверняка есть подходящий ответ. 

\- Я думаю, что нашел для вас книгу! – сходу объявил он. – Вы любите детективы?

\- Я уже заинтригован, - подумал вслух Кроули.

\- А как насчет нудистских пляжей?

\- Обожаю, - сказал он.

\- Вы не возражаете против полицейских?

\- Возражаю, - ответил Кроули, - громко и часто.

Библиотекарь посмеялся над шуткой, Кроули улыбнулся ему в ответ. Библиотеки, и правда, отличные места, подумал он. Как удачно, что он решил посетить одну из них.

\- Видите ли, - объяснил библиотекарь, - в этой книге есть детектив-полицейский, он один из главных персонажей.

\- Хм, - с сомнением произнес Кроули. - Но он же отрицательный персонаж?

\- Он немного... ну, как бы это сказать... - человек явно пытался подобрать слова, чтобы обойти неловкую правду.

\- Не стесняйтесь, продолжайте.

Библиотекарь нервно замялся, но уступил.

\- Он ведет себя, как сволочь, - по крайней мере, так его характеризует моя коллега. Но в душе добряк, особенно к концу.

\- По-моему, это идеальный типаж, который полностью отвечает моему запросу.

\- Тогда хорошо. В таком случае, я напишу вам название. Дайте только карандаш найти... - Они вместе, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на стол, и библиотекарь озадаченно протянул:

\- Как странно… Я мог бы поклясться, что у нас их было несколько...

Кроули вздохнул, внезапно устав от собственной склонности все усложнять.

☆

Выйдя из библиотеки в наилучшем расположении духа, Кроули направился в маленькое уютное кафе, и теперь сидел там в удобном кресле и читал библиотечную книгу, отмечая особенно удачные фрагменты истории яркими текстовыми маркерами.

Да, действительно – это был детектив, в котором нужно было раскрыть убийство на знаменитом нудистском пляже. Кроули оценил двойственную игру слов про "разоблачение преступника" и отметил место, чтобы при случае ввернуть какую-нибудь скабрезность в аудиозапись.

Главный герой, Аластер, был перспективным детективом из полиции, которому поручили раскрыть преступление. Он не работал под прикрытием, а бродил среди отдыхающих, чтобы лучше войти в роль и слиться с толпой, как поступил бы на его месте обычный новоприбывший турист, любящий разгуливать нагишом.

К несчастью для него, один из главных подозреваемых сразу же его узнал. Высокий, спокойный мужчина с изящными руками был близким другом Аластера на протяжении всей их юности. Они расстались после того, как серьезно повздорили на вечеринке, а затем друг Аластера попал в неприятности с законом. Но теперь они оба стали намного старше и умнее — Аластер ловил бандитов, а Джеймс стал талантливым художником-пейзажистом и жил мирной уединенной жизнью. Природа щедро наградила его («сложен Джеймс был просто атлетически, отметил Аластер, с интересом бросив взгляд на выдающиеся достоинства своего друга»).

Кроули одобрительно поцокал языком и поставил плюсик на полях. Эта история нравилась ему все больше и больше.

Сюжет незаметно становился все более закрученным и интригующим. Чем дольше Кроули читал, тем глубже погружался в книгу, и совсем перестал обращать внимание на время и происходящее вокруг него. Так он просидел несколько часов, пока к нему не подошел бариста и не объявил, что ему нужно заказать что-нибудь выпить или перекусить, если он собирается остаться. Как назло, Кроули как раз добрался до одной из самых интимных сцен книги.

\- Боюсь, я не в том настроении, чтобы отрываться от дела, - процедил он, не отводя взгляда от страницы.

На другом конце зала большая стопка чистых тарелок внезапно соскользнула с барной стойки и разлетелась по всему кафе с силой разорвавшейся бомбы. Тысячи бритвенно-острых осколков усеяли пол кафе и до полусмерти перепугали посетителей оглушительными грохотом и звоном. После этого бариста оказался чрезвычайно занят уборкой, и больше не мог тратить время на то, чтобы изводить глупыми предложениями приличных демонов, которые спокойно читали интересные книги и никому не причиняли вреда.

Когда Кроули закрыл книгу и вышел из кафе, на улице уже стемнело. Он поздравил себя с тем, что сегодня ему удалось не поддаваться упадническим мыслям и беспокойству по поводу ангела. Кроме того, удачно, что, за исключением происшествия в кафе, никто из смертных не проявил к нему никакого интереса - обычно ему не так везло.

Он вернулся в свою квартиру и начал устанавливать новенькую компактную студию звукозаписи. Микрофон и внешняя звуковая карта здорово сочетались друг с другом, даже просто смотреть на них было одно удовольствие. Матово-черные и гладкие, они идеально соответствовали его чувству стиля и несли в себе тонкую эстетику места, которому принадлежали – это были идеальные устройства без единого изъяна, в самый раз для умного и прогрессивного демона, идущего в ногу со временем.

Он ни разу не открывал инструкцию по эксплуатации. Устройства работали, потому что он хотел, чтобы они работали, и он искренне верил в то, что они его не подведут. Сегодняшняя ночь не будет исключением.

Работа горела, чтение шло быстро. К концу первого часа он записал уже треть книги. Он читал в своем обычном темпе, но еще в кафе решил, что не будет записывать слова автора, если они включают в себя метафоры, которые не несут пользы сюжету или героям. Кроули практически полностью перекроил книгу, вымарав целые страницы шариковой ручкой, и безжалостно вычеркнул слишком большие куски текста, особенно бессердечно разделываясь с яркими поэтичными описаниями, если в них было мало смысловой нагрузки для распутывания убийства или раскрытия образов персонажей романа.

Никаких излишеств и красивостей. Его повествование будет вонзаться в память и резать слушателя, как нож – подходящая фразочка для такой книги, как эта: мертвое тело несчастной жертвы уже было расчленено, а Джеймс и Аластер собирались заняться сексом.

Они никогда не делали этого раньше, это их заводило. Возможно, они развлекались с другими, а может, и нет, - в книге об этом ничего не говорилось. Достаточно сказать, что в молодости они страстно желали друг друга, но никогда не пытались сблизиться физически.

\- И вот теперь они не отходили друг от друга на пляже, - впрочем, постоянно находя предлоги сбежать друг от друга и подрочить - тайно, конечно, чтобы не дать привлечь внимание к своему возбуждению.

\- Секретность разжигала подозрения Аластера, и он решил, что его чувства к Джеймсу не повлияют на выполнение профессионального долга, если вдруг именно он окажется жестоким убийцей.

Все это было нарочито драматично, до театральности.

\- Сейчас будет спойлер, но вот в чем дело, - сказал Кроули в микрофон, когда напряжение стало слишком сильным даже для него. - Джеймс никого не убивал. Оказывается, там был тот другой парень, Эдгар или как его там — парень с татуированным фаллосом... Кстати, вам не кажется, что тыкать иголкой в стоящий член должно быть больно?

Он помолчал немного, обдумывая этот вопрос, и решил:

\- Совершенно точно, это больно.

Затем он откашлялся, глотнул водички и продолжил чтение. Выдать концовку на середине сюжета – идея так себе, но Кроули был не самым правильным демоном, и потому не мог относиться к убийству и расчленению, как к чему-то забавному. Интересно было озвучивать только секс.

Расследование затянулось. Джеймс и Аластер танцевали друг вокруг друга в течение нескольких недель, отчаянно пытаясь остаться просто друзьями, но ситуация с убийством давила на них, и моральные силы каждого были на исходе. И в один прекрасный день…

\- Ну, наконец-то! – с облегчением воскликнул Кроули. - Мы вплотную подошли к части, которую все так долго ждали.

Он рассмеялся в легкой эйфории, которую ему доставлял процесс звукозаписи. Ему очень нравилось сидеть в ночной тишине и тихо говорить в микрофон. Было в этом что-то особенное, похожее на исповедь, но без церкви и жуткого священника в клетке, который невидимо таится, чтобы выслушать ваши грехи. Кроули чувствовал себя легко и свободно, голова кружилась, и он собирался сказать кое-что, о чем потом наверняка пожалеет.

\- Эй, тот, кто меня слушает! - окликнул он невидимого слушателя. - Я думаю, сейчас самое время запустить руку в штаны, пока я буду читать дальше. И даже не вздумай стыдиться. Если бы на твоем месте был я, то именно так бы и поступил. Но рассказ сам себя не расскажет, поэтому я пас. Так что просто подумай об этом, это здорово, правда. Я обещаю, что никому не скажу – но я с тобой.

Он подмигнул идеальному черному микрофону, хотя, конечно, его слушатель никогда об этом не узнает. А потом возобновил повествование.

-Аластер наклонился ближе. Предполагалось, что он будет допрашивать своего подозреваемого, но Джеймс смотрел на него глазами, полными доверия и тоски, поэтому его друг не мог произнести ни слова обвинения.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он. И прежде чем полицейский успел прошептать хотя бы слово в ответ, Джеймс бросился к нему и накрыл его губы своими. Этот поцелуй был только началом чего-то большого. Оба уже были обнажены, и изнывали от желания. Джеймс стащил тюбик смазки из прикроватной тумбочки, щедро намазал пальцы и начал растягивать тугой анус, постанывая от удовольствия. Наконец-то это свершилось! Аластер едва мог поверить в свою ослепительную удачу, но все было правдой.

Кроули сделал паузу в чтении и добавил:

\- А тут они упоминают Бога всуе. Вас предупредили. - И, не теряя ни секунды, продолжил с того же места, где остановился:

\- Боже мой, да! - прошептал восхищенный детектив, на что Джеймс ответил: - Трахни меня.

Конечно, Аластер не удержался.

После первого раза они уже не могли избегать друг от друга, как раньше. Пытались, конечно, но это им не удалось. Когда книга была готова на три четверти, они уже вовсю занимались сексом в боковых комнатах, в коридорах, на большинстве горизонтальных поверхностей, на столах, у стен, а однажды даже на открытом воздухе в поле, среди цветов и трав, после того, как Аластер увидел, что Джеймс пишет картину. Эта сцена была одной из самых любимых у Кроули:

\- Джеймс прогнул его в пояснице, пригибая к земле - по крайней мере, с этого они начали. В конце концов, он вошел в него сзади. Вбиваясь в тело своего возлюбленного, он горячо и яростно шептал ему на ухо: "Я знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, но мне плевать. Я люблю тебя, я всегда тебя любил…".

Там еще было великое множество описаний всевозможных реакций возбуждения, толчков, глотаний, сосания и сексуального напряжения, когда нервы звенят, как струны; разнообразных проникновений, шлепков и ударов, и целый ворох разнообразнейших и восхитительных похотливых вещей, которые Кроули абсолютно точно хотел бы попробовать вместе с Азирафелем - но больше всего ему нравились болезненно-нежные признания.

\- Ты удивительно красив, - как-то раз сказал Аластер, поглаживая обнаженную талию Джеймса. – Но дело не в этом. Ты мой друг, и ты дорог мне, как никто другой. Ты знаешь меня так, как никто другой никогда не смог бы меня узнать…

Кроули не плакал. Он просто стильно, демонически-прекрасно вживался в свою роль и наполнял реплики героев страстью и тоской.

Из-под темных очков капали и расплывались горячие звездочки…

Концовка этой истории далась ему очень тяжело. Сатана его побери, он испортил чужую библиотечную книгу. Он, средоточие коварства и зла!.. Кроули с огромным трудом удалось заставить себя нажать на кнопку «Стоп», чтобы закончить запись. Он чувствовал себя так тоскливо, что ему хотелось забраться в постель и неделю не открывать глаза, но он был полон упрямства и несгибаемой решимости довести свой проект до конца.

Щелкнув пальцами, он начудесил коробочку и упаковку. Простая темная обложка с золотыми буквами, на ней имя автора и название. Кроули сомневался, что Азирафель без чужой помощи сможет открыть аудиофайл из Интернета или поймет принцип работы компакт-диска, поэтому останавливал свой выбор на кассетах.

Следующим шагом он добавил маленькое, но изящное чудо к каждой кассете. Эти записи не были предназначены для человеческих ушей – если они попадут не в те руки, кассета просто сотрет звуковую дорожку, когда окажется в магнитофоне.

Он подумал и для надежности добавил строчку внизу обложки мелким шрифтом: "Качество звука гарантировано. E-mail для связи: excellence@h-ll.net, писать с замечаниями и предложениями".

Если Азирафель не собирался продавать кассеты и покупал их для собственного удовольствия, Кроули хотел об этом узнать.

Его последней уловкой стало использование списка заказов с возможностью собрать информацию о каждом из них. Вместо того, чтобы просто внести новую кассету в каталог имеющихся товаров, Кроули создал две идентичные страницы на разных ресурсах. Первая появилась в его фальшивом интернет-магазине, который он курировал почти два года под ником HonestSeller666. Проверив, что аудиокнигу не видят человеческие поисковые системы, она не отслеживается ботами, на нее не ведут никакие ссылки и контекстная реклама, Кроули остался доволен. Чтобы купить эту копию, Азирафелю пришлось бы непременно посетить его интернет-магазин.

Вторую страницу он завел не на торговой площадке, а в более широком доступе, но под другим именем и другим профилем. Чтобы купить книгу оттуда, Азирафелю пришлось бы загуглить в интернете имя актера озвучки, Зи Джея Энтони.

Если Азирафель купит аудиокнигу у HonestSeller666, это будет означать, что ангел наблюдает за магазином, вычислив Кроули по никнейму. И если он знает, что это магазин самого Кроули — то знает и то, что заказывает непристойные книги у своего самого давнего друга и верного противника. Это было бы… интересно.

Если же вместо этого он купит копию в интернете, то обнаружит псевдоним Зи Джей Энтони. Тогда, скорее всего, о магазине он не слышал, и, скорее всего, решит, что запись аудиокниг - еще один причудливый аспект работы Кроули. Азирафель никогда бы не заподозрил, что аудиокниги записывались исключительно для него. С другой стороны, так тоже было бы интересно.

А вот если он не купит ни одну из них, то, вероятно, приобрел первую по ошибке, а затем перепродал ее человеку-покупателю.

Все складывалось ужасно сложно, глупо и нелепо…

Еще оставался наихудший вариант. Азирафель мог прослушать первую книгу, и понять, что совершил ужасную ошибку. Он мог в ужасе отшатнуться, услышав отчаянные слова Кроули и его признание: "Да, любовь моя... Ангел мой». Азирафель, конечно, любил его, потому что он любил всех вокруг по своей неземной природе - это было само собой разумеющимся и привычным для ангела. Но желания у него были другие, и Кроули все это время неправильно их понимал. Кроули тосковал безнадежно и безмолвно - Азирафель был ангелом, Кроули - демоном, и для них обоих не существовало абсолютно никакого способа, как можно было бы придумать признаться в своих чувствах и быть вместе.

Кроули почувствовал себя страшно одиноким и очень усталым. Он начудесил себе выпивку и теплое одеяло, свернулся калачиком на диване, ужасно жалея себя, и незаметно провалился в беспокойный ночной сон.

Когда он проснулся на следующее утро и проверил свой ноутбук, то обнаружил в почтовых ящиках два новых заказа.

\- Да ладно вам! - неверяще произнес он, боясь поверить своей удаче, и ужасно расстроенный, что где-то что-то упустил. Потом взглянул на время заказов – и воспрял духом: их разделяло меньше минуты, и Кроули понял, что его план все-таки сработал правильно.

Азирафель определенно знал, что это он.

Он следил за магазином и искал озвучку Зи Джея Энтони – это означало, что ангел напал на его след. Он понял, что Кроули записывает эти нелепые книги специально для него, и казалось, совсем не возражал. Элементарно, Ватсон - дело раскрыто!

Настроение стремительно улучшалось. Он даже подумать не мог, что Азирафель попытается купить оба экземпляра! Кроули победоносно ухмыльнулся, стильным жестом создавая две кассеты и упаковку. Если Азирафелю нужны были две копии, то он получит две копии.

☆

С тех пор, как он впервые услышал историю Зарка и Роджера, Азирафель проводил вечера, лежа в постели, расстегивая брюки и лаская себя, предаваясь мыслям о сексе с Кроули. Он был ужасным ангелом и знал это – но почему-то кассету больше не доставал, и сейчас немного сожалел, что голос Кроули не сопровождает его кульминацию.

Он достал аудиокнигу из тайника и прослушал ее снова. Но это было не совсем то же самое, что и в первый раз. Азирафель отчаянно нуждался в новой истории, с интересными, волнующими воображение поворотами сюжета - и неожиданными комментариями рассказчика.

Он сел за компьютер, сердито посмотрел на него и несколько минут возился с мышью. Переставил значки на рабочем столе. Попробовал схватить первую попавшуюся книгу, которую все равно собирался перечитать. Ничего хорошего из этого не вышло - через несколько минут до предела взвинченный ангел снова сидел за компьютером и сверлил взглядом монитор.

Но на этот раз никакого исследования Интернета на человеческий манер! – прошлый урок Азирафель запомнил хорошо. Вместо этого он решил охотиться на аудиокниги с помощь чуда. Он закрыл глаза и пожелал, чтобы компьютер показал ему все доступные аудиокниги, начитанные Зи Джеем Энтони. И, к его великой радости, чудо свершилось!

В интернете нашлась только одна книга под названием "Голая правда". Азирафеля затрясло - в наличии имелось только два экземпляра, и он поспешно оформил покупку обоих, толком сам не зная, зачем. Может быть, боялся, что кто-то успеет перехватить кассеты раньше него? А может, ему просто был дорог голос Кроули, - ангел совершенно не хотел ни с кем его делить.

Он не совсем понимал причину, которая сподвигла Кроули начать создавать аудиокниги. Судя по формату кассеты, он впервые сделал это много лет назад. Азирафель все-таки не был совсем уж дремучим идиотом, и помнил, что кассеты достигли своего расцвета в начале 1990-х, а потом их популярность как-то резко сошла на нет. Кроули всегда следил за передовыми разработками и интересными новинками в сфере технологий.

Ангел был практически стопроцентно уверен, что Кроули давно не следит за своим творчеством, гуляющим по Интернету, поэтому не обратит внимания на местонахождение начитанных книг. Пусть покупки Азирафеля останутся его маленькой тайной, его непристойным секретом, который даже не стоит упоминать вслух.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Последняя битва

2006 год от Рождества Христова

К этому времени Азирафель был твердо уверен, что в Интернете продается великое множество порнографии самого разного содержания, на любой вкус и кошелек. Если бы он захотел, то мог бы легко открыть еще один книжный магазин крайне узкоспециализированного содержания - только дело было не в порнографии и не в ее видах. Все было гораздо сложнее.

Ему нравилось, что такие книги записаны голосом Кроули. И что Кроули читает ему их вслух с кассет.

Азирафель любил Кроули. Он, конечно, и помыслить не мог, что у него есть право сказать это вслух, так, как могли бы обсуждать подобные темы люди – к примеру: «Дорогой мой, я думаю, что наша дружба прекрасна и восхитительна, но мне хотелось бы большего; ты не возражаешь, если мы с тобой станем еще ближе?..».

Но ничто не мешало ему представлять, на что это может быть похоже.

Азирафеля уже не так смущали мысли о физической близости, - по крайней мере, гораздо меньше, чем в тот день, когда он впервые взял в руки кассету. Сейчас фантазии подобного рода стали почти привычными, больше напоминая медитативные упражнения для релаксации и снятия стресса. Было интересно представлять, как это будет с Кроули… если когда-нибудь будет.

Можно будет прижаться к легкому гибкому телу, поцеловать в лоб, разомкнуть горячие губы и скользнуть языком внутрь, покрыть поцелуями низ живота и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, вдохнуть знакомый запах — приятный и знакомый, но густой и пьянящий от мускуса, наслаждаясь каждым моментом близости. Можно будет прикоснуться к бархатистой коже пениса, понаблюдать за восхитительной метаморфозой, как тот превращается из податливо-мягкого в горячий и твердый. Можно будет лечь между раздвинутых ног, обласкать промежность, помассировать и растянуть пальцами тугой вход, прижаться и толкнуться внутрь. Можно представить себе затуманенные золотистые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, и подумать о том, как чудесно было бы на пике оргазма выстонать ему в губы: «Я люблю тебя…».

Он снова хотел слышать, как Кроули интерпретирует сюжет, как удивляет меткостью удачно ввернутой фразы, как трогательно объявит: «Ну, наконец-то!», когда отношения персонажей сдвинутся с мертвой точки, и они испытают долгожданный трепет воссоединения. Он хотел понять, что Кроули скажет ему.

Что нового скажет Кроули в промежутках между репликами героев? Может быть, снова забудется и выдохнет слово "ангел", как молитву? Совершенно новая аудиокнига дарила надежду на продолжение. Ангел бережно достал ее из коробочки и осторожно вставил в старый плеер, чтобы послушать.

Он уже давно не находил новых кассет на сайтах, и даже не думал, что сегодня ему настолько повезет отыскать еще одну. Он перерыл весь Интернет в поисках новых работ Энтони Джея Кроули (или его нелепого псевдонима, Зи Джея Энтони), но безрезультатно. Однако, сегодня его как будто кто-то подтолкнул, и он подумал, что не помешает поискать еще раз - на случай, если одна из аудиокниг случайно окажется в продаже.

Азирафель был гедонистом и ценил имеющуюся у него способность поступать по-человечески. Ему нравился вкус деликатесов, нравились танцы и фокусы, книги и слово «жонглирование» - оно было забавным. Гораздо интереснее ходить по ресторанам, чем чудесить себе еду из воздуха. У людей было много хороших идей и изобретений, - он никогда не собирался этого отрицать.

Интернет тоже был человеческим изобретением, но с ним ангел до сих пор был очень сильно на «вы». Зато он избавлял его от необходимости отчитываться наверх за каждое чудо, сотворенное в компьютерной реальности, и придумывать себе сложные оправдания, что очень упрощало жизнь. Когда он начал искать аудиокниги, то послал отчет о них, как непосредственно относящийся к делу о ведении собственного книжного магазина. В конце концов, он же должен изучать людей, их образ жизни, пристрастия и новые изобретения? Небеса отчет получили, в целом остались довольны, но все-таки отправили обратно с пометкой «Переделать» - термин «аудиокнига" был обведен фиолетовым кружком, а на полях был хороший вопрос: "Это порнография?!"

Гавриил даже не представлял себе, насколько в тот раз угадал. Азирафаэль творчески уклонился от прямого ответа, нацарапав в обратном письме приблизительно что-то такое: «Аудиокниги по своей природе не являются порнографическими — хотя можно найти примеры и таких изданий».

Немного подумал и добавил чуть более развернутое описание, которое, как он надеялся, убережет его от новых неудобных вопросов: «Аудиокниги являются атрибутами жизни современного человека. Технический прогресс позволяет людям слушать аудиокниги, а не читать их».

Небеса приняли пересмотренный отчет, и назад не отправили. Это означало, что похожее чудо, которым он нашел вторую аудиокнигу, ни у кого не вызовет подозрений - поэтому, не особо надеясь найти что-то новое, ангел еще раз целенаправленно обшарил весь Интернет, и не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел новую кассету!

Азирафель тут же купил ее, и принялся ждать.

Пока посылка была в пути, ангел усовершенствовал и починил свой старенький кассетный плеер. Это был Walkman довольно почтенного возраста - Азирафель потратил на его восстановление несколько чудес, которые записал на счет ежедневных в книжном магазине. Вместо старых потрепанных и разболтанных наушников с обсыпающимся поролоном теперь появились яркие, чистые и мягкие поролоновые ушки, плотно прилегающие к голове. Прежде кривоватая дверца кассетной деки теперь плавно открывалась и закрывалась. Азирафель педантично избавился от всех царапин и потертостей, и для своего возраста этот Walkman стал выглядеть сравнительно неплохо.

Ангел вставил черную кассету в деку, нажал на кнопку "Пуск" и был вознагражден заветным звуком голоса Кроули:

\- Присядь, о путник, и приготовься услышать сказание о последней битве! Последняя битва - это фантастический ксеноаналитический роман о маге из царства людей, который вызывает могущественного Бессмертного. Да прольется свет на эту историю!

Кроули прервал чтение, отпив что-то из бокала – Азирафель услышал на записи тонкий звон стекла и бульканье жидкости, как будто кто-то наполняет бокал прежде, чем сделать глоток.

\- Ну, что ж, путник, готов? Эта история в чем-то напоминает наш реальный мир, я думаю, тебе она понравится. Есть у нас главный герой - бессмертное существо… Давайте будем считать его демоном, хорошо? На самом деле, он не живет в темном королевстве, и не любит адский огонь и серу. У него есть собственный замок с небесной обсерваторией и библиотекой — да, уж я-то знаю!

Судя по голосу, Кроули был ужасно доволен собой. Он непринужденно пересказывал незначительные факты, гораздо сильнее отклоняясь от сюжета, чем в предыдущих аудиокнигах — но Азирафель пока что не очень понимал, к чему он клонит.

\- Итак, - продолжил Кроули. - Наш демонический герой смотрит на звезды в обсерватории, занимается своими делами и всякими интересными исследованиями, когда однажды – крибли-крабле-бумс! - его не призывают.

Теперь он тесно связан с волшебником, который призвал его с очень конкретной целью: ему нужно попытаться остановить магическую войну, которая уничтожит все человеческие королевства, а действовать в одиночку трудновато.

\- Какое-то время у них там все очень напряженно, - сокрушенно заметил Кроули. – Предсказания, дожди из рыбы, морские твари и все такое. Демон и волшебник влюбляются друг в друга. И, в конце концов... ну, в конце концов, волшебник умирает. Мне его даже жалко.

Последовала еще одна долгая пауза, и Азирафель услышал, как Кроули задумчиво почесывает подбородок.

\- Я, пожалуй, собираюсь изменить эту часть, когда мы до нее дойдем. Переиграю сюжет. Демон вполне может, пожалуй, переместить его в другое человеческое тело. Только не думайте, что в чужое – только зомби нам тут не хватало. Демон создаст для волшебника новую версию старой – наверное, с помощью магии.

Азирафель улыбнулся. Он понимал, что другие аудиокниги никогда не отклоняются от сюжета, - более того, строго его придерживаются. Никто не начитывает книги так, как это сейчас делал Кроули. Все слова должны быть точной записью текста на странице. Но у Кроули все было по-другому – его демоническая цель, возможно, состояла в том, чтобы расстроить слушателей, дико отклоняясь от сценария.

Ангел нашел такую манеру пересказа очаровательной.

Волшебник Алексий и демон Валенс принадлежали к разным видам, но быстро сошлись с самого начала. Их научные интересы совпали, и вскоре они уже не спали допоздна, делясь своими мыслями и размышляя о природе Земли, космоса и семи царств огня. Во время одной из таких поздних ночных бесед в личном кабинете волшебника, Валенс с любопытством указал на эротическую гравюру на стене.

\- Это пара человеческих мужчин?- спросил он. И когда Алексий кивнул, демон спросил:

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Да, - ответил Алексий. – Ты знаешь, в последнее время мне все чаще приходит в голову вопрос, есть ли телесные потребности такого рода у бесполого существа, вроде тебя…

\- Могут быть, я полагаю, - но мне нужно приложить усилия, - ответил Валенс. Он встретил взгляд Алексия яркими нечеловеческими глазами. - Я не ограничен рамками человеческой формы. Я мог бы воплотить любой фаллос или отверстие, которое только пожелает мой возлюбленный.

\- Признаюсь, я очень этого хочу, - сказал Алексий. - И все же, я не могу позволить себе быть с тобой. Нет, пока ты связан со мной магией.

Кроули прочистил горло и снова отклонился от текста.

\- Ребятки собираются наперебой цитировать друг другу десять страниц этической философии. Я не собираюсь все это читать. Достаточно сказать, что обоим хочется совместного приятного времяпровождения на... э-э, любой подходящей горизонтальной плоскости, но они не могут найти способ договориться друг с другом должным образом, учитывая сложившиеся отношения субординации.

Затейливый выбор слов, конечно же, не ускользнул от Азирафеля – он понял, что эта история была историей о запретной любви. Обстоятельства, делающие ее запретной, отличались от ограничений, которые давили на ангела и демона, но все же затруднительное положение героев из новой книги было достаточно похоже на их собственное, а значит, было убедительно до мелочей.

Азирафель не знал, на что тут можно надеяться. У героев тоже был выбор, но тупиковый. Если бы они уступили своим желаниям, то это означало бы, что у одного из них не было бы свободы выбора, и это было бы невыносимо печально.

Если бы они не поддались чувствам и оставили все, как есть, было бы не лучше. Ангел уже знал, как все закончится, благодаря любви Кроули к спойлерам. Магу Алексию суждено умереть, но именно его смерть разрушит заклятие призыва и, в конце концов, освободит Валенса. Тогда демон сделает свой собственный выбор - останется солдатом и поможет остановить кровопролитную войну. И он сделает это, чтобы почтить память волшебника, с которым так сдружился.

Азирафель поставил аудиокнигу на паузу и нахохлился, глядя на плеер, лежащий у него на коленях. Он не хотел печальной судьбы для героев, которых озвучивал Кроули. Он был ангелом и хотел мира, принятия и любви.

И тут спасительное решение пришло ему в голову - ведь Кроули умеет импровизировать! Он всегда мог задействовать свое замечательное воображение, чтобы добавить сцены, которых не хватало. Или выбросить те из них, которые он считал лишними. И Азирафелю отчаянно захотелось услышать, какие изысканные акты гедонизма и удовольствия Кроули придумает для главных героев.

Но книга сама предложила путь к решению - снова применив магию, Алексий произнес заклинание, чтобы освободить Валенса от бремени призыва на один день; пусть ненадолго, но подарить демону свободу выбора, и свободу воли. Маг не был достаточно силен, чтобы полностью нарушить их договор, но день передышки у них был, и они могли попробовать слиться воедино так, как это могут сделать два магических существа.

Азирафаэль снова отложил плеер, и на мгновение представил себе, каково это - получить такую свободу.

Конечно, будь Кроули на месте демона из книги, он обязательно захотел бы попробовать все, что только мог бы дать ему Азирафель. Они будут любить друг друга. Сжимать друг друга в объятиях. Они подарят друг другу себя. Будет нечеловеческая гибкость, и нечеловеческая твердость, и сладострастные стоны, и мольбы: «Да, еще, пожалуйста!..», и слияние тел, и слияние душ, и очень человеческий и прекрасный акт совокупления.

Ангел склонил голову, чтобы скрыть блеснувшие слезы.

\- Я люблю тебя, Кроули, - прошептал он, но его услышали только бесчисленные книги. - Я люблю тебя, я так скучаю…

Смерть мага стала пафосным и поистине героическим актом самопожертвования, но Кроули пересказал его с таким презрением, словно автор лично оскорбил его.

\- Пронзенное стрелами, избитое и истекающее кровью, безжизненное тело Алексия упало на залитую кровью землю и осталось покоиться там, среди прочих жертв битвы — или, скорее, среди отбросов этой истории. Как же я рад, что эта книжонка закончилась!

Он громко вздохнул.

\- Сохраните их, кто бы то ни был - пусть они будут вместе. Ну, правда, почему бы нет? Это просто фантазия озабоченного автора. Бумажные человечки, имя им - легион. У них все не так, как в реальном мире, где вы не смеете даже поднять глаза на возлюбленного по тысяче разных причин!..

И он снова заговорил отстраненно, как будто вовсе не про фэнтези, которое только что прочитал.

\- Истории из книг помогают исполнять желания, верно? Я прямо сейчас могу перечислить несколько своих, которые хотел бы исполнить. Но нет, это совершенно невозможно. Это непостижимо! Даже говорить об этом не могу. Тысячи лет ты безмолвно любишь его - и не можешь произнести ни слова. Это немыс-с-слимо!..

Запись смолкла.

Азирафаэль встал и сердито всхлипнул. Теперь он плакал открыто, не таясь - благодаря печальному концу этой истории и новому душераздирающему признанию своего лучшего друга.

Когда его друг снова стойко заговорил в микрофон, ему удалось справиться с волнением и перестать шипеть.

\- Кроме того, - добавил он, - они даже не успели попробовать секс с тентаклями, о которых говорил демон на странице 96. Не может быть, чтобы только мне это было интересно.

Азирафель рассмеялся и стер слезы с лица. Умный, мелодичный и печальный голос Кроули заставила его улыбнуться.

Он не мог больше ждать.

Он должен был увидеть Кроули лично.

☆

Азирафель поискал на столе бумагу для заметок и конверт. Найдя все необходимое, он сел писать короткое письмо Кроули, но какое-то время просто молча смотрел на чистую страницу.

Даже после стольких лет он не мог позволить себе просто взять и пригласить демона на обед. Ему нужно было общее дело, предлог… что-то, связанное с их Соглашением, оно обычно срабатывало лучше всего. Он должен был предложить какое-то занятие, требующее мозгового штурма. Нельзя было так просто взять и собраться вместе, наслаждаться обществом друг друга, выпивкой и хорошей едой.

На этот раз Азирафель был совершенно уверен, что подходящая причина для встречи у него имеется - ему нужно было проверить последнее задание, которое ему чуть больше недели назад прислали из главного офиса на небесах.

О да, подумал он, и выудил список благословений из-под груды писем на своем столе, внимательно пробегая взглядом послание. Прекрасно подойдет.

Некоторые из людей, которым предстояло получить благословение, были жителями Манчестера. Поскольку этот город формально находился под юрисдикцией Кроули, было вполне разумно показать ему имена, попросить, чтобы он позаботился о благословениях, а затем предложить свои услуги в ответ. Обычно мишенью Азирафеля становились особо настырные покупатели, не желающие расставаться с каким-нибудь редким изданием, и даже предлагающими выкупить его у ангела.

Через неделю после того, как он отправил Кроули письмо, и через шесть дней после того, как он получил положительный ответ, Азирафель сидел за их обычным столиком в "Ритце" и ожидал прибытия Кроули. Звенящее чувство предвкушения переполняло его, и было очень знакомым и привычным. Вот уже сотни лет он испытывал смесь радости и нервозности, когда собирался встретиться со своим самым дорогим старым заклятым врагом – и, конечно же, другом.

Кроули появился с десятиминутным опозданием – неслышно подошел легким пружинящим шагом, сияя ослепительно-прекрасной улыбкой.

\- Ты в подозрительно хорошем настроении, - заметил Азирафель. - Мне начинать волноваться?

\- Не-а, - протянул Кроули и подмигнул ему из-под очков. – Не думай, я ничего не замышляю. Просто сегодня хороший день.

Усевшись, он взял в руки список благословений, который Азирафель заблаговременно оставил для него на столе, развернул его, быстро пробежал взглядом и спрятал в карман.

\- Ничего невыполнимого, - отметил он. - Так что у нас на обед?

\- Жареный фазан с гранатным соусом. Звучит божественно.

Фазан оказался даже вкуснее, чем Азирафель мог себе представить. Птица была прожарена до совершенства, таяла во рту, оставляя послевкусие сладости и чего-то изысканно-пикантного.

Обед прошел как обычно. Кроули из вежливости съел несколько небольших кусочков, но большую часть времени наблюдал, как Азирафаэль наслаждается едой. Они вели неторопливую беседу о состоянии дел в мире и своих общих планах на ближайшие несколько месяцев. Все было очень обычно, дружелюбно и непринужденно.

Когда с едой было покончено, Азирафель откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся своему спутнику. Вот тогда-то ему и попалось на глаза это перышко, светлое и пушистое, откуда-то севшее Кроули на голову. 

\- О, ты знаешь… Тут на тебя что-то село… Вот сюда, - сказал ангел, неловко показывая, куда именно. Но Кроули лишь непонимающе нахмурился, явно не понимая, что он имеет в виду.

\- Дай-ка я сниму, - Азирафель привстал с места и потянулся за ним.

И, наверно, он неверно рассчитал расстояние, потому что его лицо вдруг оказалось очень близко к лицу Кроули — так близко, что он мог поцеловать его, если бы осмелился. Ангел провел пальцами по медным волосам и потянул за случайную прядь, пытаясь зацепить коварную пушинку. Кроули замер, как громом пораженный, даже дышать перестал.

Как же неловко вышло...

Азирафель осмелился взглянуть на него. Возможно, его смутила игра света на таком близком расстоянии — но он уловил странный взгляд, который не скрыли линзы солнцезащитных очков. Кроули посмотрел на него так, как будто они оказались одни во всей вселенной. В золотистых глазах со змеиными зрачками ожили преклонение, благодарность и любовь. "О Боже, Боже!" - заполошно подумал Азирафель.

Он вдруг почувствовал, что у него закружилась голова, а сердце заколотилось с такой силой, как будто его выловил Гавриил и снова потащил в парк на обязательную пробежку. Азирафель подумал, можно ли получить сердечный приступ, вызванный сотнями лет жажды обладания? Он начал подозревать, что, наверное, да.

Если он не перестанет зачарованно пялиться на Кроули, то наверняка развоплотится на месте, оглушенный катастрофической силой своей нелепой и глупой любви. Он заставил себя вернуться к насущной задаче.

\- А, вот и оно, - сказал он, наконец, выпутав из волос Кроули пушинку. – Это всего лишь перышко.

\- Правда, что ли? - Кроули протянул руку и поймал ангела за запястье, чтобы посмотреть на перышко, зажатое в его пальцах. 

Когда их руки соприкоснулись, Азирафель повторно впал в какой-то ступор и сейчас наблюдал за происходящим как будто со стороны. Сильные пальцы Кроули обхватили его запястье, и ангел невольно представил себе, каково это, когда тебя держат вот так, только голым, а Кроули вжимается в него всем телом, пригвоздив его запястья к матрасу над головой, коленом разводит в стороны его ноги, а потом… О, Боже, нет!..

Он отшатнулся и вырвал руку, чем здорово напугал Кроули, крепко зажмурился и прижал пальцы к вискам, в которых тяжелыми молоточками стучала кровь. Клочок перышка поплыл вверх, подхваченный эфемерными потоками воздуха.

\- Который… час? - громко и невпопад спросил Азирафель, встряхивая белокурой головой и изо всех сил отгоняя неуместное наваждение.

Кроули откинулся на спинку стула и моргнул, его очки снова стали непрозрачными. Он взглянул на часы.

\- Час пятнадцать.

\- Я, наверное, пойду… - сказал Азирафель дрожащим несчастным голосом, отодвинул стул и встал. – Совсем забыл, сегодня должны привезти новое первоиздание…

Он врал Кроули в лицо - никакого нового первоиздания не было.

Быть с ним, быть сверху, быть снизу, быть у его ног, быть как угодно и где угодно. Он безумно, отчаянно его хотел.

\- Я могу подвезти тебя, хочешь?

В предложении Кроули сквозили лишь участие и дружеская поддержка, - у ангела чуть не разорвалось сердце, ведь придется ему отказать. Но он должен, непременно должен был это сделать, иначе...

\- Я, пожалуй, пройдусь.

Кроули кивнул.

\- Мне очень жаль, - честно сказал Азирафаэль, жестоко страдая.

\- Не извиняйся. Я все понимаю.

\- Да, неудачная вышла встреча...

Ах, если бы он только мог послать и Ад, и Рай на все четыре стороны, и делать только то, что ему нравится…


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Путь непройденный

2008 год н. э.

Кроули начал считать библиотеку и библиотекаря своим стратегическим активом. К этому времени с их помощью уже было записано более двадцати аудиокниг. Кроули точно не смог бы найти все их сам, и был очень благодарен за помощь и консультации. Бесценным качеством библиотекаря было то, что он проводил исследования, предлагал книги, адекватно реагировал на придирки и критику, и — самое главное — воздерживался от вопросов или предположений о личной жизни Кроули.

\- Добрый день, Энтони, - библиотекарь приветливо помахал ему рукой. - У меня есть новая книга.

\- Правда?

Перед ним положили тонкую книгу в мягкой обложке. На заглавии вилась надпись: «Влюбляясь в тебя».

\- Синопсис? - деловито спросил Кроули.

\- Пара воздушных гимнастов переживает падение, а потом они влюбляются друг в друга. Секс присутствует.

\- Есть какие-нибудь внезапные повороты сюжета?

Библиотекарь покачал головой.

\- Никаких смертей и никаких предательств.

\- Тогда подойдет.

Он заглянул в книгу. (Надо сказать, что Кроули так и не завел себе библиотечный билет или хотя бы карточку Постоянного Читателя. Более того, он редко возвращал книги, которые брал взаймы. Иногда некоторые приходилось возвращать, и тогда эти книги частенько были с перечеркнутыми страницами или с отметками на полях. К счастью, никто никогда не мог вспомнить, как книга выглядела до того, как попала к Кроули, поэтому весь процесс возврата и проверки каждый раз проходил гладко).

Выйдя из библиотеки, он зашел в кондитерский магазин, чтобы купить набор пирожных для Азирафеля, и через несколько минут уже стоял в дверях книжного, изящно облокотившись на дверной косяк.

\- Держи! - сказал Кроули ангелу вместо приветствия, когда тот вышел его встретить. – Это какой-то новый набор-ассорти. Я решил купить его для себя, но потом передумал. А раз уж ненароком оказался в твоем районе, то… то, может, угостишь чайком? Выкидывать как-то жалко…

Азирафель просиял так, что Кроули задумался, чему он радуется больше – внушительному набору пирожных или возможности выпить с ним чаю.

Они говорили на самые разные темы — о работе, о состоянии дел в мире, о том времени в 1973 году, когда они случайно купили и съели одно пирожное на двоих, щедро сдобренное какой-то наркотой, - потом в течение нескольких часов все вокруг них плыло, кружилось и пугало. Аудиокниги они не обсуждали. Прошло уже почти два года, но тема аудиокниг все еще витала между ними бесплотным призраком, и это было прекрасно. Кроули был оптимистом – он верил и надеялся. Он знал, что в какой-то момент им, вероятно, придется поднять разговор, но пока что до этого не дошло, а он не собирался говорить на тему, к которой стеснительный Азирафель был не готов.

Кроули как никто умел быть терпеливым.

Поэтому он продолжал ходить время от времени в библиотеку, дружески пить чай с ангелом, кормить уток в парках, а вечерами ужинать с ним в ресторанах. По ночам он возвращался в свою квартиру, чтобы записывать новые книги.

Он не ожидал только рождения Антихриста и начала Армагеддона. События той недели словно свернулись в тугую пружину – и, дойдя до критической точки, стремительно ударили по ним обоим и сорвали с резьбы. Он даже не мог представить, насколько все изменится…

***

2019 год н. э.

В понедельник утром, после недоАрмагеддона, Кроули проснулся один. Он был уничтожен, измучен, разбит, вывернут наизнанку, расколот на части. Он, вероятно, никогда не оправится, но — это было очень, очень важно! — невероятно, заоблачно счастлив. Он ждал целых шесть тысяч лет!

Он лежал в постели Азирафеля. Его ангел прошлой ночью вытворял с ним такие невообразимые вещи, что Кроули полностью потерял способность мыслить связно, и выражал свое горячее одобрение только жаркими мольбами и стонами. Когда ослепительный, запредельный оргазм накрыл его с головой, Кроули умотался так, что практически без чувств откинулся на подушки и смежил веки, наплевав на липкую сперму и смазку, щедро размазанную по собственной коже, пальцам, бедрам, животу и груди. Казалось, текло просто отовсюду, но он так устал и был так бесконечно счастлив, что даже пальцем не мог пошевелить. Кроули вырубился практически сразу, весь беспорядок убирал ангел, когда он уже спал.

Кроули с нежностью подумал о своем ангеле, и его мысль была светлой, теплой и пушистой, как будто ему дали подержать корзинку с котятами. Вопиюще неправильная мысль для демона.

\- Значит, это действительно произошло, - сказал сам себе Кроули, откидывая одеяло. Он встал на ноги и с наслаждением потянулся. Тело заныло, но это была приятная и сладкая боль.

Кроме него в комнате никого не было, но он все равно продолжал говорить вслух, ведь теперь уже не имело никакого значения, кто их подслушивает. Дотянуться-то они все равно не могли.

Теперь ангел и демон были на своей стороне.

\- И, как оказалось... на нашей стороне ебутся так, что искры летят, - задумчиво сказал Кроули в тишину комнаты. Вообще-то, он даже не предполагал, что невинные поцелуи могут так быстро перейти в выражение чистой, необузданной страсти, и все случится гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Все начиналось медленно, но их обоих словно пожар охватил. Хотелось повторения и продолжения банкета, ведь Азирафель как никто знал толк в удовольствиях.

Кроули с интересом разглядывал комнату. Он здесь никогда раньше не был.

Спальня ангела была маленькой и захламленной. Вдоль стен тянулись книжные полки, забитые редкими старинными картами и рукописями в пергаментных переплетах. На одной из полок в углу он увидел около двух десятков современных книг с яркими корешками.

О-ля-ля, с ликованием понял Кроули, подходя ближе, чтобы прочитать названия. Книги… но несколько другого рода, верно?.. Ухмыляясь, он провел пальцем по ряду пластиковых коробочек, торжествующе улыбнулся и снял пару штук с полки. Когда там он в последний раз записывал аудиокнигу?.. Одеваясь и приводя себя в порядок, он немигающе смотрел на кассеты, потом решительно захватил с собой парочку и бесшумно спустился вниз.

Он застал Азирафаэля за разборкой стопки бумаг на столе.

\- Привет, - сказал Кроули, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Азирафаэль оторвался от бумаг, выпрямился и как-то по-особенному улыбнулся ему. Обычно он улыбался с выражением: "А вот и ты, Кроули, рад тебя видеть", но новая улыбка была гораздо серьезнее, вдумчивее и мягче.

\- Итак, - сказал Кроули, отчаянно стараясь, чтобы голос звучал небрежно. - Прошлая ночь была... довольно занятной. Ты думаешь, мы могли бы повторить? - Он очень старался не выдать себя, но в голосе все равно прозвучала нотка затаенной надежды.

Азирафель подошел и ласково положил ему руки на плечи.

\- Если захочешь, - сказал он, - мы повторим это снова, снова и снова.

Только несгибаемая сила воли не позволила лицу расплыться в сияющей улыбке, но он все равно как-то выдал себя. Может, с облегчением вздохнул?.. Азирафель заметил, потянулся и нежно поцеловал его в щеку.

\- Что там у тебя? - спросил он, отступая назад, заметив кассеты в руке Кроули.

Кроули не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Потерянный и абсолютно счастливый, он потирал то место, куда его поцеловал ангел.

\- Вот, нашел, - наконец, сказал он, протягивая ангелу записи. – Это про сны, где кому-то, похоже, вырезали сердце.

Он помнил эту книгу - там была история о скульпторе и разносчике пиццы; довольно мрачный детектив, где желание обладания тесно переплелось с одержимостью и жаждой убийства. Кроули прочитал, поморщился и превратил его в милую романтическую комедию, где все кровавые преступления стали страшными снами одного из героев, и подкорректировал самые невыносимые черты характера его партнера.

\- А здесь про то, как лошадь сломала ногу. - Он поднял вторую кассету.

Это была одна из любимых историй Кроули — про аристократа и его слугу, и про то, как у них умерла лошадь. Без сомнения, автор задумал этот поворот сюжета, чтобы очень сблизить главных героев, но в исполнении Кроули драма обернулась трагикомедией с элементами слэша и восторженным: "О, нет, лошадь не умрет, мы будем ее лечить! Иначе все закончится очень грустно!". Дьявольское четвероногое создание вскоре было забыто, поскольку Кроули без особых сожалений пропустил целую главу слез и соплей по поводу травмы лошади и сразу перешел к нежному утешающему сексу между двумя главными героями.

\- Оскар опасается, что ему больше не на ком ездить верхом, - процитировал Кроули, припомнив слова, которые он записал много лет назад. - Но его скорбь быстро пройдет, если Джону есть что сказать по этому поводу.

Зрачки Азирафеля расширились.

\- Ты…

Он указал на книги и сглотнул. Кроули завороженно следил за тем, как поднимается и опускается его кадык.

\- Я же их спрятал! – слабо произнес Азирафель. – Чудом!

\- Не-а, - сказал Кроули. - Я нашел целую полку прямо рядом с кроватью.

Он выделил слово «кровать», потому что мысли о том, что происходило в спальне ангела прошлой ночью, приятно волновали воображение. Обсуждать первую ночь, проведенную вдвоем, было определенно интереснее, чем вспоминать старые аудиокниги, но странная реакция Азирафеля, определенно, стоила того, чтобы расспросить его получше.

\- Я даже не был уверен, сохранились ли они.

\- Что?! - Азирафель как будто испугался по-настоящему.

\- После того, как ты заказал их у меня, я надеялся, что ты хотя бы изредка слушаешь их. Хотя, мне трудно сказать наверняка, потому что мы с тобой никогда об этом не говорили…

\- Что значит "заказал их у тебя"?!

\- Ты же делал заказ по Интернету? Так вот, это был мой интернет-магазин.

\- Так это был ты?!

\- Конечно, это был я, кто же еще мог... – Кроули удивленно посмотрел на него и склонил голову на бок. – А ник продавца был HonestSeller666. Ты хочешь сказать, что не догадался?..

\- Я не стал вдаваться в подробности, по тем временам, все это было довольно… непристойно.

Кроули рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Непристойно? Ангел, ты шутишь, что ли? Я даже не могу понять, что сейчас тебе ответить – особенно, если сравнить мои кассеты и прошлую ночь, когда кое-кто выебал меня всюду, куда достал...

\- Я любовью с тобой занимался!.. – Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул. - Ладно, возможно, "непристойно" в свете сложившихся обстоятельств, действительно, не совсем верное слово.

И густо покраснел. Кроули нашел это совершенно очаровательным, положил кассеты на стол и взял своего славного ангела за руку. Он не собирался позволить ему уйти от ответа, пока они до конца не разберутся с забавным эпизодом их общего прошлого. И момент для разговора был вполне подходящий

\- Значит, ты их слушал?

\- Ну, конечно!

\- Здорово, что тебе понравилось! - обрадовался Кроули. - Я имею в виду, что если бы ты этого не сделал, то получилось бы, что я впустую растратил все свои таланты.

Брови Азирафеля озадаченно поползли вверх. Когда до него дошло, он даже на мгновение потерял дар речи:

\- Мой дорогой… Ты хочешь сказать, что создал их специально для меня?..

Кроули потупился, взял руку Азирафеля в свои и начал смущенно выводить на коже ангела маленькие кружочки.

\- Очевидно, - наконец, сознался он. – Первой книги даже не существовало, пока ты ее не заказал.

\- Но как ты…

\- У меня был в то время один проект – фальшивый Интернет-магазин. С кучей ботов, рассылок и прочих неприятностей, чтобы бесить людей. Настоящего магазина никогда не было.

\- Но, как тогда…

\- Он был лидером страны по отрицательным отзывам. Однажды даже сервер задымился, пришлось тратить чудо, чтобы починить. И потом выделить отдельный, только для жалоб. В Аду шуточку так и не поняли, хотя могли бы.

Кроули гордился этой придумкой, хотя ему так никогда и не воздали должного уважения. Хастур, конечно, уж точно ничего не понял. Даже сейчас, рассказывая всю предысторию Азирафелю, он не был уверен, что ангел правильно поймет моменты с технической частью. Но, как-никак, ангел уже давно был владельцем малого бизнеса, и значит, у него имелся некоторый опыт использования чудес в полевых условиях, чтобы заставить особо настырных жалобщиков исчезнуть навсегда.

\- Умно придумано, - подтвердил Азирафель, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Кроули. – И знаешь, что еще? - его взгляд скользнул вниз по губам демона, - Я с самого начала слушал твои записи с огромным удовольствием.

Это прозвучало так убедительно, что Кроули и думать забыл о своем магазине и хитроумной схеме. Он выгнул бровь, заметив, как пристально смотрит на него Азирафель.

\- Не расскажешь, почему ты держал кассеты на полке у кровати?

В общем-то, он уже знал ответ - Азирафель просто подтвердил его мысли вслух, и привычный голос ангела прозвучал с волнующей нехарактерной хрипотцой:

\- Я очень люблю слушать твой голос, мой дорогой…

И Кроули поцеловал его. Не робко, не нежно, а так, как будто полностью имел на это право. Азирафель охотно ответил. Поцелуй получился немного смазанным, мокрым, смешным и восхитительным, и Кроули снова подумал, что он непременно должен затащить своего несносного ангела обратно в постель, но у него все еще оставались вопросы, поэтому он предусмотрительно отодвинулся подальше, чтобы их головокружительная близость не мешала ему спокойно выяснить все остальное.

\- Ты перестал их покупать. Почему?

\- Потому что вскоре стало не до того. Наш Антихрист, и два последних года перед его рождением…

\- Настроение испортилось, да? - посочувствовал Кроули.

\- Вроде того, - подтвердил Азирафаэль. - Но кроме этого, я стал чаще видеться с тобой, и уже не был вынужден так часто полагаться на бесплотную фантазию.

Кроули счастливо улыбнулся. Он так долго надеялся, что Азирафель, может быть — только может быть! - иногда думает о нем, когда его нет рядом. И вот теперь, когда все это подтвердилось… О, нежное и стойкое человеческое сердце, как ты можешь столько всего вынести?

\- А я похож на твою бесплотную фантазию?

\- О, мой дорогой, ты непостижимое и изумительное творение Всевышней, и гораздо, гораздо лучше любых фантазий! - ангел засмеялся и прижал свою ладонь к груди Кроули, к тому месту, где у обычных людей бьется сердце. - Хотя, - раздумчиво добавил он, – осталась еще одна вещь, которую, как я надеялся, мы с тобой когда-нибудь попробуем осуществить…

Кроули внимательно его выслушал.

☆

На этот раз у них не было книги, которую можно было бы прочесть и записать на кассету. Все было гораздо проще - никакой навороченной техники, и никакой одежды тоже. Ангел и демон сидели рядышком в своих привычных человеческих обликах на краю кровати, когда Кроули негромко начал рассказывать свою новую историю.

\- Вначале, - сказал он, - они были на разных сторонах.

Он потянулся к ангелу и нежно поцеловал его, увлекая за собой на постель. Оставил его лежащим, а сам скользнул назад и сел на колени между его разведенных ног, глядя сверху вниз в яркие голубые глаза.

\- Если бы они следовали Великому замыслу, то уничтожили бы друг друга еще шесть тысяч лет назад и никогда бы не познакомились.

Ангел прерывисто выдохнул.

\- Еще, - прошептал он, не сводя потемневших глаз с Кроули. – Говори, говори!

Кроули облизнул губы. Член Азирафеля уже стоял, можно было протянуть руку… и взять его в ладонь. Но он решил, что пока рано.

\- Ни одному из них не хотелось причинять другому вред, поэтому они сначала просто перекинулись парой фраз, - сказал он. – И, если так подумать, их знакомство состоялось, и все обернулось не так уж плохо. Очень скоро они стали искать общества друг друга, чтобы заняться другими делами...

Он придвинулся ближе.

\- Например, вместе пообедать. Выпить вина. Обсудить последние новости. Заняться чем-нибудь интересным…

Кажется, пора. Он легко скользнул вперед и опустился ртом на член Азирафеля, слегка направляя и помогая себе рукой. Кроули обвел своим замечательным языком тугую головку, глубоко втянул ее, стараясь не царапнуть зубами, поднялся и опустился как можно ниже, чтобы толстый член ангела достал до самого горла. Рот моментально наполнился слюной, челюсть с непривычки заныла, на глаза навернулись слезы, но он не обращал внимания на мелкие неудобства – запах возбуждения Азирафеля опьянял и кружил голову. Кроули дышал и не мог им надышаться.

Он продолжал двигаться, прихватывая, посасывая, обводя языком, отпуская и вновь вбирая в себя как можно глубже, с восторгом слыша бессвязные всхлипывания, которые издавал ангел, приближаясь к пику наслаждения. И, наконец, добился своего - ангел выгнулся под ним и дернул бедрами, с силой вонзаясь в ноющий рот Кроули.

Наверное, он мог бы неосознанно причинить ему боль, но Кроули не отстранился, лишь крепче зажмурил мокрые глаза и в последнюю долю секунды успел пожелать себе ее не почувствовать. Интересно, сколько чудес они уже потратили за сегодня? Что бы на это сказали Ад и Рай?.. Вечер собирался быть томным. Раз – минус одежда с себя и ангела, два – жесткий контроль над желаниями собственного человеческого тела (не кончай, не вздумай, идиот!!), и третье - не дать члену Азирафеля слишком сильно вбиться в горло…

Дернув бедрами еще раз, Азирафель громко застонал и кончил ему в рот, расплескивая густую горькую жидкость. Демон проглотил ее и выпустил ангела, отфыркиваясь и вытирая мокрое от слез и семени лицо, посмотрел на Азирафеля и улыбнулся ему припухшими губами.

\- Ангел и демон вели себя очень мило и дружелюбно. Их дружба была тайной, - рассказ продолжился с того самого места, на котором остановился.

Ангел потянулся и обнял своего возлюбленного, крепко прижал его к себе и задумчиво сказал:

\- Представь, что мы с самого начала могли бы не потерять столько времени даром…

\- Представлял, и не раз, - вздохнул Кроули. Удивленный взгляд, которым его наградил Азирафель, немедленно превратился в понимающий, со скрытой глубоко внутри искоркой чертовщинки.

А потом Кроули покачал головой, когда Азирафель взял его горячий пульсирующий член в руку и начал его ласкать. Это было ужасно приятно, сбивало с намеченного плана и туманило голову, но демон не собирался так просто отдаваться на милость теплой умной руки.

\- Подожди, - прошептал он. - Я решил пока не кончать, а то так и не трахну тебя…

Азирафель вздрогнул.

\- Чего же ты ждешь?- шепнул он в ответ. И раздвинул колени.

\- Ангел и демон хранили так много секретов, - сказал Кроули, возобновляя рассказ. Протянул руку и обласкал Азирафеля внизу, представляя себе все, что собирался сделать с ним дальше.

\- Они не могли говорить о том, что чувствовали, когда оказывались рядом. Когда соприкасались плечами. Когда нечаянно касались друг друга, передавая бурдюк с вином. Когда дотрагивались до нечаянно сомкнутых рук. Но внутри каждого из них всегда жило желание близости. Интерес, приветливый и теплый, искорки электричества на кончиках пальцев.

С помощью четвертого чуда на пальцах появилась смазка, и Кроули принялся растягивать тугие мышцы ангела.

\- Они с сотворения Земли жили среди людей, и в обликах людей, а у людей с начала времен есть свои особенные способы быть близкими друг с другом, - сказал он, свободной рукой лаская себя, и не забывая про Азирафеля. Щеки ангела заливал яркий румянец, он подавался навстречу ловкой руке, насаживаясь на пальцы Кроули.

\- Демон был очень любопытным, - шепнул Кроули, проворачивая пальцы в горячей глубине. - Демон не раз видел, как они прелюбодействовали. Это было очень странно. И очень… возбуждающе.

\- О, мой дорогой, да-а!..

Ангел потерся об его руку и улыбнулся слабой дрожащей улыбкой, в которой читались одобрение и принятие. 

\- И он тоже захотел узнать, каково это - проделать все те же самые вещи, но только с ангелом…

Несмотря на недавнюю кульминацию, член Азирафеля стоял снова. Кроули наблюдал за тем, как он дрогнул от его слов. Теперь он точно знал, как восхитительно ощущать внутри этот толстый, красивый член, перевитый голубыми венками, с аккуратной головкой. Кроули сладко вздохнул, припомнив, как прошлой ночью Азирафель склонялся над ним, раскрывая его до полной беззащитности, как двигался и растекался внутри него жидким огнем по венам… 

Он перетек в другую позу и собрался, примеряясь к тому, как он хотел это сделать, смешивая слова и действия, чтобы его история и ощущение от проникновения работали в тандеме и усиливали удовольствие для них обоих.

\- На самом деле, демон даже не думал, что все это когда-нибудь случится.

Кроули очень осторожно двинул бедрами вперед и прижался головкой к тугому отверстию, скользкому от смазки. Рано, рано! Ещё не время.

\- Как может ангел хотеть того же, чего хочет демон?

Снова толкнулся вперед - очень мягко, совсем чуть-чуть погрузившись в тело ангела, скользнул обратно и тут же надавил сильнее, раскрывая вход.

\- Какой ангел позволит себе быть уязвимым?

Назад – и вперед, как будто еще на ступеньку вниз, чуть глубже с каждым толчком.

\- Да! - горячо прошептал Азирафель, - да, давай…

Кроули послушался, перенес вес тела на руки, снова качнулся вперед, и снова отпрянул, неторопливо растягивая и давая расслабиться.

\- Какой ангел позволит демону обладать собой?

Азирафель запрокинул голову и застонал, когда головка вошла полностью. Кроули вознаградил его терпение несколькими неглубокими толчками и снова выскользнул наружу.

\- Секс? Нет, конечно, такого между ними не было и никогда не будет. Они на разных сторонах.

Азирафель нетерпеливо захныкал и дернул бедрами в беспомощной попытке дотянуться. Кроули удержал его, положив руку на бедро.

\- Я почти закончил дразнить тебя, ангел, - сказал он. - Потерпи еще минутку?

Азирафаэль кивнул. У него перехватило дыхание.

\- О, конечно, мой дорогой… Похоже, я действительно, отчаянно нуждаюсь в тебе.

Кроули погладил его по бедру, чтобы успокоить, если получится.

\- Вернемся к истории, ладно?

\- Да, говори, говори!..

Кроули глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:

\- Демон был уверен, что хочет слишком многого.

Он уже привычно толкнулся вперед и отстранился снова. Его била дрожь, он тоже сходил с ума, раз за разом погружаясь в горячую тесноту, но упрямо продолжал мучить себя собственной сдержанностью.

\- Но иногда ангел смотрел на него, как на единственного. На достойного… доверия. На достойного… дружбы. И это веками давало демону надежду.

Он встретился взглядом с изнывающим Азирафелем, которого знал такое бессчетное множество лет. Долго и пристально смотрел в его затуманенные желанием глаза... и на этот раз вошел в податливое тело на всю длину, так глубоко, как только мог. Так совпадают детали мозаики, так легко входит в верные ножны меч... Кроули содрогнулся, борясь с нестерпимым желанием выйти из роли, отпустить себя и надолго потеряться в жаркой глубине.

\- Это отняло у них много времени, - сказал он, снова толкнувшись мучительно медленно, и уже не отстраняясь. – Почти все время до самого конца, что было им отпущено. Но им удалось предотвратить Армагеддон, и он не случился. И мир устоял. Они держались за руки. Они спасли его вместе.

\- Как замечательно... – откликнулся Азирафель, приподнимая кудрявую голову с подушки. – Но, тебе не кажется, что мир все-таки изменился… и теперь… все не та-а-ак…?

Кроули рассмеялся и ускорился.

-Они все равно… спасли… друг друга, - сказал он, вбиваясь в горячее ребристое нутро. – Они… выбрали… друг друга.

\- Да… - выдохнул Азирафель, насаживаясь на член Кроули еще сильнее.

Кроули заметил и удвоил темп, втрахивая ненасытного ангела в простыни.

\- Они стали… принадлежать… друг другу, - сказал он, вкладывая в слова всевозможные смыслы — обмен телами ради спасения, секс и все остальное новое, что они еще не успели выяснить, но могли бы в ближайшие годы.

\- А теперь у них… началась новая жизнь. И вот они здесь. Валяются… в кровати. В старинном… книжном… магазине… в старом центре… Лондона.

\- Да, да-а-а!.. – выгнулся под ним Азирафель. Он перекатывал в ладони ноющую головку, его рука двигалась все быстрее и быстрее.

\- Они… любят… друг друга!.. - выдохнул Кроули, не веря своим ушам; не веря в то, что осмеливается произнести это слово.

И Азирафель с коротким вскриком кончил еще раз, выплеснувшись на них обоих.

И Кроули тоже отпустил себя, снимая чудесный барьер со слабого человеческого тела. В последний раз, глубоко и сильно толкнувшись в тело ангела, он довел себя до разрядки. Перед глазами ослепительно вспыхнула сверхновая, он содрогнулся в сладкой судороге, изливаясь в тесное узкое нутро, и обессиленно уткнулся лбом в грудь Азирафеля. Тот заключил его в объятия.

Кроули приподнял растрепанную голову и обвел взглядом сияющее лицо своего ангела — то самое, которое стало так нестерпимо дорого ему за шесть тысяч лет.

\- И с тех пор они жили долго и счастливо, - подытожил он. – Демон…

\- Любимый мой, - сказал Азирафель, - …и ангел вместе с ним.


	5. Любопытство кошку сгубило (бонус)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: Прежде чем написать вторую главу в том виде, как она есть ("Голая правда"), я некоторое время раздумывала над тем, что, возможно, Азирафель будет взахлеб слушать любую чушь, которую Кроули решит озвучить. Так появился этот эпизод. Это никакая не глава, и в отрыве от фика никакого смысла в ней нет, - просто небольшая зарисовка-драбблик, не вошедшая в основной сюжет (действие кусочка происходит между главами 1 и 2). Но она милая, поэтому выкладываю.

***  
Азирафель терпел целых три дня, честно пытаясь убедить себя в том, что ничего необычного не произошло. Но любопытство губит не только кошек, а еще и ангелов, наловчившихся хитрить и изворачиваться за годы жизни на Земле. Впрочем, самому себе он лгать не мог, потому что прекрасно знал, что натворил. Он позволил себе опасные вольности, которые могли зайти слишком далеко — он занимался самоудовлетворением под аккомпанемент голоса Кроули, ему понравилось... и это было чудесно.

Азирафель оценил потенциал книжной аудиоэротики и ужасно хотел продолжения — вот бы, если повезет, найти еще одну книгу Кроули на кассете, с насмешливыми комментариями и новым захватывающим сюжетом!..

Ангел сел за компьютер, сердито посмотрел на него и несколько минут возился с мышью. Переставил значки на рабочем столе. Затем встал и схватился за книгу, которую уже давно собирался перечитать, но она не помогла отвлечься от проблемы — через несколько минут он снова вернулся к компьютеру, открыл браузер и стал прицельно искать знакомое имя Зи Джей Энтони.

После довольно долгого и безрезультатного кликанья по страницам, он в конце концов решил уточнить запрос, быстро допечатав "аудиокнига" перед псевдонимом Кроули в строке поиска. Его смущало и раздражало, что компьютер находил и показывал ему сотни аудиокниг, начитанных другими людьми, о которых его совершенно никто не спрашивал, а единственное имя, которое он хотел бы увидеть на экране перед собой, все никак не попадалось на глаза. Азирафель почувствовал себя обманутым: это просто нечестно, что возможность вслух заявить о своем желании; об одной конкретной вещи, которая была очень ему нужна, оказалась иллюзорной и утопической. Он никак не мог получить книгу по первому требованию. Раздосадованный ангел был бы не прочь перекинуться парой строгих фраз с главным по Интернету. Ведь должен же быть кто-то главный по Интернету? Управляющий? Кибер-менеджер?

Он знал, что никакой кибер-менеджер ничем ему не поможет оттого, что настоящего всемогущего координатора Интернета просто не существовало. В компьютерном мире не было менеджеров и управляющих, потому что стихию (а Интернет был ей чем-то сродни) никак нельзя укротить - он просто в один прекрасный день случился со всеми одновременно и непоправимо.

Что интересно, ни Рай, ни Ад не прикладывали своих рук к его созданию. Кроули одобрил новое людское изобретение и с удовольствием объявил бы его одним из своих, если бы не риск подставиться и нарваться на неприятности — к несчастью для него, большинство других демонов даже не имели ясного представления о том, как включается компьютер, поэтому ему бы не поверили, что он в одиночку изобрел компьютерную реальность. У Азирафеля на Небесах все обстояло точно так же, и он сопереживал своему другу, стоящему перед неразрешимой дилеммой. Оккультный и эфирный офисы ничего не понимали в современных людях, укладе жизни на Земле и новинках технологической мысли — а изобретение-то было хорошим... 

Ангел сокрушенно вздохнул и оценивающе взглянул на безжалостный компьютер: все результаты поиска остались прежними, разжалобить бессердечную машину не удалось. 

— Никто так не ищет!! — печально сказал он вслух, собираясь расстроиться всерьез и надолго. 

— Конечно, нет, любимый мой. Сначала тебе нужно поставить кавычки вокруг запроса, чтобы поисковик искал точную фразу, а не все слова по-отдельности...

(Однажды Кроули всего одним предложением объяснит, как нужно правильно искать в Интернете, но это случится только через четырнадцать лет, когда Азирафелю уже не понадобится аудиоэротика и другие аудиокниги с рассказами, потому что к этому времени у него под рукой уже будет самый настоящий Кроули, в любое время дня и ночи. Но в 2006 году он, конечно же, об этом еще не знал.)

Ангелу не оставалось ничего другого, только сидеть и перелистывать страницы, пробегая их глазами, пока, наконец, на странице пятнадцать ему не улыбнулась удача — кажется, он нашел что-то непонятное, но тоже начитанное Зи Джеем Энтони! Правда, это была не книга, а нечто совсем другое.

Азирафель без колебаний заказал эту штуку и приготовился ждать. 

***

Отправив ангелу посылку с "Марсианскими приключениями", Кроули не находил себе места. Он терзался одним смешным, но очень важным вопросом, который не давал ему покоя. Прослушал ли Азирафель его кассету? И если прослушал, то как отнесся к случайной фразе про ангела, которой Кроули лично расписался в своем желании близости с ним, отчего-то не стерев ее из сюжета и попытавшись вместо этого выгородить ее глупой шуткой?.. Из-за нее вся аудиокнига становилась одним отчаянным признанием в любви, и наверняка точно так же, как и сам демон, сгорала за него от стыда и смущения. 

Кроули начал думать, что было бы очень соблазнительно заглянуть в книжный магазинчик под предлогом какого-нибудь общего дела, раз их Соглашение давало зеленый свет, - но на самом деле, ему нужен был предлог, чтобы тайком пошарить по книжным полкам в магазине ангела, когда тот будет переодеваться в спальне наверху перед тем, как они вместе пойдут поужинать в Ритц. Что, если Азирафель не послушал запись? Может, он специально заказал целую кучу аудиокниг, не обратив никакого внимания на рейтинг, длину и сюжет, чтобы они у него просто были в наличии?.. Может, он попытается продавать их людям в надежде, что они оставят в покое его первоиздания?.. Такое обяснение вполне укладывалось в мотивы и поступки предусмотрительного ангела.

Кроули ужасно хотел выяснить, ошибся он или нет. Если ошибся, то он все исправит: Азирафель уйдет переодеваться наверх, а он подождет его внизу и за это время обшарит магазинчик, украдет кассету и уничтожит ее. И больше никогда-никогда не станет о ней вспоминать.

Пока он пытался убедить себя заглянуть в гости к ангелу, тот ничтоже сумняшеся прислал ему новый заказ. 

Первой мыслью Кроули было: он знает. Он понял, что это его магазин, и специально присылает новые заказы!..

Кроули даже толком не помнил, что как-то раз выставил еще одну поддельную аудиозапись в своем фальшивом Интернет-гипермаркете. У него там было много всяких несуществующих вещей — демону в голову частенько приходили занятные идеи, особенно тогда, когда он пил в одиночестве у себя дома. Размышления о том, что бы еще продать, занимали его мысли и отвлекали от навязчивого желания пьяно позвонить Азирафелю и честно признаться ему во всех своих чувствах.

Кроули разместил на сайте раздел с бытовой техникой. Отныне там продавались блендеры и кофемолки, микроволновые печи и кондиционеры, и все такое прочее. Для смеха, он добавил к ассортименту дополнительные детали и насадки, которые комплектовал весьма своеобразно. Например, если вам нужен был 18-сантиметровый сменный воздушный фильтр для очистителя воздуха Spark 9, то он продавался в мультипаке с семью другими разновидностями фильтров. Три фильтра предназначались для других марок домашних очистителей воздуха, еще в комплект входили три воздушных фильтра для случайных марок автомобилей, и последний фильтр из комплекта был от гигантской промышленной кофеварки из нержавеющей стали бренда Magnum. С человеческой точки зрения, так продажами никто не занимается (если только вы не хотите чтобы у вас хоть что-то покупали), но любознательный Кроули просто ставил эксперимент и не был человеком. Любопытство губит не только кошек - а еще и падших ангелов: нормальным способом Кроули никогда никому ничего не продавал.

Но фантазии ему было не занимать. Он применил маленькое, но стильное чудо ко всем отрицательным отзывам , уместив его в нескольких строчках кода. Теперь плохие отзывы автоматически заменялись хорошими, Интернет пестрел блестящими рекомендациями и уверениями благодарных покупателей, что у него самый лучший онлайн-гипермаркет, о котором только можно мечтать. Кроули даже выиграл маркетинговый конкурс: компания-учредитель присудила ему гран-при, а магазин был награжден платиновой звездой за безупречный сервис. Они даже прислали ему сертификат и статуэтку с металлической звездочкой, которую, как вы сами понимаете, Кроули с удовольствием сохранил.

***

Через несколько дней Азирафель получил свою покупку. Это был толстый солидный конверт, выстланный пузырчатой пленкой, а внутри лежал компакт-диск. 

— Поздравляю с приобретением превосходного кухонного комбайна модели X2-VR7. Ты сделал правильный выбор, дружище, я точно тебе говорю.

Голос демона звучал энергично, уверенно и ровно, почти как в рекламе телемагазина, но ангел расслышал в нем капельку изумления — он знал этот голос лучше, чем кто-либо другой на всей Земле, и мог поклясться, что демон читает и удивляется про себя. Это была уже вторая запись таинственного Си Джея Энтони, попавшаяся на глаза Азирафелю. Теперь он мог со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что это и вправду Кроули.

— Давай вместе отправимся в краткое, но запоминающееся путешествие по руководству к эксплуатации этого занимательного кухонного устройства — отжарить что-нибудь с его помощью становится проще простого... 

Сам кухонный комбайн не приехал — похоже, продавалась только инструкция от него, прочитанная и записанная на компакт-диск. Покупать инструкцию без самого кухонного комбайна было странно, но любопытство губит не только кошек — поэтому Азирафель не стал задаваться вопросом, где же сам комбайн, и с интересом слушал дальше:

— Кухонный комбайн поставляется в комплекте со всеми прилагаемыми аксессуарами: металлическим разделочным лезвием, пластиковыми лопастями для замешивания теста, металлическим диском для шинковки и нарезки ломтиками...

Кроули продолжал увлеченно зачитывать длинный список аксессуаров и только единожды остановился, чтобы признаться своему слушателю, что он понятия не имеет, что такое переходник для чаши. Азирафель, который раньше не рассматривал кухонные комбайны в таких подробностях, был вынужден признать, что тоже не знает, что это такое.

— Ваш первый шаг. Найдите хорошую ровную поверхность — подойдет, например, пол или стол. Поставьте на него коробку и начинайте распаковывать. Откройте крышку, начиная с боковых створок.

Затем последовала короткая пауза, шелест бумаг и голос Кроули, бормочущий что-то себе под нос. Потом он отчего-то не сдержался и даже зашипел: 

— То, что тут дальше, очень с-с-странно. Кто вообще пиш-ш-шет такие вещи в инструкции к бытовой технике?!

Звук полностью оборвался, в записи образовалась долгая пауза. Когда запись возобновилась, голос Кроули снова звучал уверенно, ровно и абсолютно спокойно. 

— Сверху лежит инструкция. Открывайте.

За этим последовала еще одна пауза, а затем характерный звук резко зашелестевших страниц, как будто буклет с инструкциями врезался в стену со всего размаху. 

— Хорошо, продолжаем распаковку даже несмотря на всю ту глупость, которая тут... э-э-э... напис-с-сана. Мы все тут взрослые люди... я полностью убежден в том, что ты будешь обращаться со всей бытовой электротехникой с осторожностью. Объяснять тебе меры предосторожности по отдельности, думаю, не нужно. А теперь немного житейской мудрости как бонус к покупке!.. 

— Знаешь, есть в жизни такая вещь, как излишняя осторожность. Пожалуй, мне стоить пояснить... никто не удивляется сдержанности и благоразумию в повседневной обычной жизни. Я хотел бы сказать пару слов о тактичности и осторожности при общении с людьми, которыми ты дорожишь. Иногда так и хочется рискнуть, протянуть руку и намекнуть на что-нибудь такое... но ты проявляешь прагматизм и не решаешься. Да, это тоже риск особого рода, но определенно не такой, как сунуть руку в работающий кухонный комбайн с острыми как бритва лезвиями. 

— Так что, пусть каждый продолжает работу над собой... и над распаковкой комбайна тоже. Давайте деликатно извлечем все на свет...


End file.
